


Destiny Confession

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Loki confesses to Hermione about his scepter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Destiny Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tropes and fandom roll 6/17/20. I picked the trope: confessions. This is what I came up with. I used Grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> I'm also full filling one of the Hermione's Haven Bingo Squares: Loki's scepter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Loki reclined in the comfortable chair, waiting for Hermione to come home from work. He heard the glowing stick of destiny in the back closet. All he had to do was to confess to her that he found it and want it to be placed in wizarding authority from prying, villainous hands.

He stretched, yawned, and settled underneath the quilt. "A quick nap won't hurt. I'm sure she's working late as usual." 

By the time Loki had drifted off to sleep, Hermione had come in with food for them and 'tsked. "Typical. Found him napping again. Well, it can't be fun being cooped up in here all day." She heard a hum from the back closet while placing the food on the table.

Curiosity got the better of her and opened the closet up. "LOKI! What is this scepter doing in my closet?" Hermione bellowed.

Loki startled awake, his arms flailing as he tumbled out of the chair. "Love, I can explain!" He was kneeling, with pleading eyes at her.

Hermione carried Loki's scepter in the room. "I'm waiting!"

"Thor and I found it in a raid. Thor placed it in my care, and I have no intention of using that thing again! I swear it! All I want is for you to lock it up somewhere deep. Where no one can find it!"

Hermione sighed, placed Loki's scepter on the couch, and went to him. "Alright, my love, I believe you! We can do that in the morning. Right now, I'm famished." she kissed him.


End file.
